


All In

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to go all in with you, Ashton." </p><p>Luke and Ashton play a heated game of strip poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I thought about this and then couldn't stop thinking about it. So here ya go! Hope you enjoy! :)

Ashton knew this would only arouse a problem. His problem didn’t seem to be the fact that he had bet away five hundred dollars. It wasn’t that his hands had kept tapping along the velvet surface of the poker table- his tell shining through so dominantly. It wasn’t that Calum had been breathing down his neck, anxiety of the situation carelessly caressing him. It was none of those. It was, however, the pair of blues eyes that kept flickering down at the casino cards in his small hands. It was the quirk of his eyebrow as he placed a bet, the sweep of his tongue across his lips that had stirred up such a problem for Ashton. And when that pair of lovely and familiar blue eyes sent a subtle wink Ashton’s way, he could only think of one solution to said problem.

 _“Room One oh nine,”_ Luke had whispered, taking the time to very slowly and deliberately enunciate the number as he passed Ashton after vacating the poker table, his loot of chips in hand.

Ashton figured that perhaps it was the sultriness of his bandmates tone that had lured him away from the table so quickly, negating to let himself believe that if he hadn’t left, he would’ve gone bust. But nonetheless, whatever it may have been- the tone or the dwindling pile of chips- Ashton had found himself in room _one oh nine,_ sat on his bandmates unmade hotel bed, his shoes, socks, shirt, and belt discarded into the middle of the bed, the stakes of the game becoming higher and higher.

Ashton wasn’t exceptionally knowing of what they were playing for, but when Luke wiggled out of his jeans and Ashton was left to stare at his long legs he wasn’t sure he cared anymore. Ashton swept his eyes up and down the exposed skin of Luke’s legs, unconsciously licking his lips as he did so. Luke quirked his perfectly bowed lips, Ashton’s thoughts taking a detour to all of the places and wonders he imagined that mouth could provide. He shook himself back to reality though, glancing down at his hand of cards, a flush in spades providing him some confidence.

Slowly, because Luke had upped the bet, Ashton unbuttoned his jeans and adjusted so he could slide them off, smugly throwing them on the top of the pile.

“Show,” Luke instructed, a double entendre fitting the words oh so perfectly to their situation.

Ashton was exposed, the bite of the air conditioned hotel air hitting his back as he leaned forward and placed his cards down face up, revealing to Luke what he thought could be a winning hand. But his heart sank as Luke smirked and flipped his own cards over, a royal flush staring back at Ashton as his cheeks turned as crimson as the red hearts on the cards. Ashton wasn’t sure how Luke had finagled his way into having the best hand the deck could offer, thoughts of rigging the deck had crossed his mind, but he found he didn’t really care.

“So what do we do now?” Ashton asked, raising his eyebrows as Luke pulled at the pile of their combined clothes, searching through and picking out Ashton’s shirt, easily sliding it on, much to Ashton’s dismay.

Luke’s body was enticing, his smooth stomach, long legs, his pale complexion all melding together to make anyone in their right mind drool. Ashton couldn’t help that he had subconsciously leaned forward as Luke leaned back, a shit eating grin adorning Luke’s face.

“We could go double or nothing,” he offered casually, deciding that leaning back wasn’t what he wanted to do, instead he brought himself closer to Ashton, his fingers sliding along Ashton’s bare legs teasingly, raising goosebumps that Ashton couldn’t hide even if he wanted to. Sure, he could write them off as being cold, but there was something in Luke’s eyes that told the older boy he didn’t mind. It was probably so, _so_ wrong for them to be here, in this compromising position, nearly naked in a hotel room together, just days before their tour started up again. God, if management ever found out, they’d both be buried. But, as Luke’s fingers made their way further up Ashton’s leg, Ashton found that was a chance he was willing to take. Maybe being buried wasn’t so bad after all. It might be cozy.

“So… what do you say?” Luke asked again, licking his lips- perhaps for emphasis or perhaps to drive Ashton immensely insane.

There was heat pooling in Ashton’s stomach, a deep arousal ready to tear his world to shreds if he couldn’t get his hands on the boy opposite him. But he was the eldest, and therefore pegged the most responsible, so instead of jumping at the chance to rock the bed with Luke Ashton grabbed hold of Luke’s wandering hand before it found its way under his boxers, pinning the hand back on Luke’s lap.

“I don’t want to play anymore games, Luke,” Ashton said firmly.

Before anything could be done, Ashton needed to know what Luke expected out of this. Ashton had a band, a career, and a friendship to think about here. One night with Luke could turn both of their worlds upside down, not even to mention Calum and Michael’s worlds. The boys had always been in agreement, friendship came first, band came second. But when your friendship was toeing the line of something more, where did the lines blur and become one? Being with Luke now may feel like being on top of the world, the wind at his back and everything right with the universe, but come morning, how did he know he wouldn’t fall off the face of the fucking earth?

“What does that mean?” Luke asked, keeping an air of innocence about him as he tangled their fingers together, managing to get Ashton flustered on all sorts of fronts.

“Why do you want to do this?” Ashton questioned, holding his breath, waiting for his fall to begin.

“I want to go all in with you, Ashton.”

Those words of confirmation pushed Ashton back to his feet, his fall going to have to wait for another time. Ashton went into a frenzy, pulling Luke closer and closer until there was nothing but unsaid feelings between them. They didn’t need to communicate with words, they were communicating in the moment, each touch providing mutual and exploding feelings. Ashton hastily tugged his own shirt off of Luke, pushing the blond back onto the bed, kicking the pile of clothes out of their way as he did so.

Luke wasted no time in tugging Ashton down further, their bodies connected, Ashton’s lips pressing kisses into Luke’s neck, tasting, sucking, and biting the skin until Luke moaned and his hands grabbed for Ashton’s waist, trying to find a synchronization that drove them both _wild._ Ashton knew what they’d need to take things further, figuring Luke must have a stash somewhere, but they’d cross that bridge when they got there. For now, Ashton wanted to savor the moment, the taste of Luke’s skin, the way it felt when Luke bucked up and ran his fingers down Ashton’s back.

It was much more intimate than Ashton initially thought, with all of this thoughts solely focused on just ravishing the younger boy, but they took it slow. Luke just sort of knowing all of the spots that had Ashton hardening, that arousal in his stomach heating up as Luke gripped Ashton’s hips, digging his thumbs in and rubbing slow circles. Ashton grinded down, the desired friction apparently very much mutually desired as it made Luke _squirm._ If they kept at it at this pace, their synchronization steady and heavy, Ashton wouldn’t last much longer- that need of a stash quite possibly becoming obsolete- and by the way Luke’s toes were curling and his breaths were becoming ragged and his moans huskier, Ashton figured Luke wouldn’t either.

“Ash,” Luke groaned, his perfect mouth quivering as Ashton grinded down once more. “I’m close.”

Ashton peeled away from marking up Luke’s shoulders, his eyes caught in the riptide of Luke’s eyes, the depths sending shivers through Ashton’s body. Ashton nodded in acknowledgement of Luke’s words and then leaned down to cover Luke’s mouth with his, stifling a moan that ripped out of the younger boy as his body shook with release. Ashton followed shortly after, collapsing on top of the sweaty boy, running his fingers through his matted hair as exhaustion caught up to him.

They shifted so that they were both laying on their sides, Ashton quickly sliding out of his boxers, tossing them to the side for the mess to be dealt with later. Luke took note and did the same, only taking the time to tuck himself and Ashton under the covers, sliding himself as close as possible to Ashton.

“Maybe tomorrow we can go further than all in?” Luke mumbled as his eyes slipped closed and Ashton wrapped his arms around him.

Ashton would gladly go further than all in with Luke, wherever that lead him to- a hotel room or falling off the face of the earth. Luke was the jackpot he never thought he’d win.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk with me on [Tumblr!](lashtonsillusion.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
